Chess
by aragon asten
Summary: Keiki’s angry. Rakushun’s too close. Youko’s worried. What is the connection of those three with chess? Little one shot…


CHESS

"I'm finished with my move, Rakushun. Why don't you make yours?"

Keiki, the Kirin of the kingdom of Kei started at the sight that greeted him as he walked through the doors of the empress' parlor. Seated across a little table with a hand supporting her chin, Empress Youko looked relaxed and unguarded as her eyes gazed thoughtfully at a strange board game set in front of her. Her customarily bound crimson tresses, were now lying free across her back, sparkling brightly under the light of the eight o'clock lamp. She was wearing a casual robe that flowed from beneath her, enveloping her reposed figure as she leaned back comfortably on the chair.

Keiki found himself gazing at her intently, never having even once seen her look like this before.

She was smiling-a pleased light was twinkling inside her exquisite emerald eyes. It was certainly very different from the thoughtful look she always wore in her throne, when she spoke about kingdom matters with the ministers at court. Her lean, tanned face was a strange lovely mixture of masculine and feminine features, and now, highlighted by the radiance of a pleasant smile, it seemed to him, she looked strangely… beautiful.

"Keiki! What are you doing here, spying on those two?"

A loud, youthful voice greeted him from behind, breaking through his thoughts and calling the attention of the "two."

Turning around, Keiki noticed the handsome blonde kirin of En grinning impishly at him, his hands on his hips. Clearing his throat, he gazed seriously at the young kirin, and answered as politely as he could.

"I came here to ask the Empress about certain matters concerning the village of-"

"Oh, stop Keiki!" Enki interrupted. "This is Youko's time of rest. As a messenger, from King En, I'm morally obliged to make sure she is fine. As her kirin, surely, you can give her this luxury. She _is _the empress, you know."

"It's all right Enki," Youko cut in pleasantly. Then, turning to her kirin- a smile upon her lips, she said, "Yes Keiki, tell me what it is."

Keiki glanced at her for a second, and quickly changed his mind.

"The kirin of Enki is right. I will just relate the matter to you tomorrow."

Youko grinned. "If you say so. I'm fine with that."

"Since you're here, why don't you play chess with us?" suggested the kirin at Keiki's side.

"Yes, it will be our pleasure to have you join us," and this time, the words came from Rakushun's lips. And for the first time, Keiki noticed that Rakushun was standing in front of him in his human form, dressed in a light silver robe. He was beaming at him, as he slowly moved to Youko's side.

"I'm afraid I do not know the rules of the game," he admitted soberly.

"You don't?" And this time it was Youko who asked.

"Why? Is there any problem, your highness?"

"No," Youko replied. Then she started to chuckle. "I just assumed Kirins know everything."

"No we don't." Keiki stated gravely. Noticing the contrast of the mood, he quickly lightened his tone, and spoke with a light smile.

"But it would please me to watch you do it, your highness."

Youko smiled.

"Yeah! that's great!" Enki laughed out. Then turning to Youko he said. "You and Rakushun play out while I sit in this couch. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," she answered.

"Well…start playing!" he called out.

And they did.

Rakushun resumed his seat in front of Youko, while Enki reclined beside them, throwing comments and explanations about the rules of the game to Keiki, who stood stiffly on the side. Soon, Youko found herself on her way to winning. But of course, Rakushun woudn't allow it. He still had some pride.

"Checkmate."

"But that move is NOT allowed!" Rakushun pointed out heatedly.

"It most certainly is!"

"I say it's not!"

"Of course it is! I told you the rules didn't I?" Youko defended her victory, matter-of-factly.

"Then that's unfair!"

"I beg your pardon, dear friend," Youko answered mockingly. "But just because you're in your awkward human form, that doesn't mean I'll let you win."

"That's unfair, Youko. I just transformed so I could defeat you face to face! And you know I'm improving!" Rakushun let out hurt, though his twitching lips belied the laughter he was trying to hide.

"You are NOT! You still look ridiculous. You can't even hold the pawn straight! " Youko said, as she reached out and playfully punched his shoulder. "Look, your hand is shaking!" she pointed out, and gave in to a stream of laughs.

Rakushun threw his hands over the air in mock surrender.

"I give up!" he sighed in resignation. Then he thumped his head on the table, knocking the chessboard askew. Meanwhile, Youko and Enki lay side by side laughing and clutching their stomach for support.

"That was a great game, Rakushun. Too bad you lost," Enki grinned consolingly. Then his eyes lit up. "What about another game?"

"I won't do it." Rakushun let out miserably. Youko chuckled. Then she said out loud.

"But who will play with me?"

"I will."

All eyes quickly turned to Keiki's face. And his nod quickly affirmed their silent question.

"I already know the rules. Let me play them."

After wiping off the stunned look from her face, Youko smiled, and with a wave of her hand, indicated the chair.

"Sure Keiki. Why don't you sit down?"

Keiki found himself wondering why he agreed to play chess. His decision surprised even himself. But as the game progressed, he started enjoying himself-the mental exercise was thrilling, and Youko's face laced with a smile was an experience as well. But when ten minutes had already passed, he became aware of Rakushun's presence at Youko's side. He was standing there, behind her, his human hands resting upon her relaxed shoulders. To his surprise, Youko didn't seem to mind. He wondered about this. He knew the taika empress was a kind, and responsible leader. But he never knew her as a soft, affectionate one. He contemplated the strange camaraderie that existed connecting the empress and the rat. They seemed close, and affectionate. A bond seemed to exist between them-a bond he couldn't define.

Youko suddenly frowned debating over the next move to take. Her shoulders tensed up, and automatically Rakushun's hand spread out to calm them. They did. And after Youko administered her brilliant move, one of her hand reached out to pat the hands lying on her shoulder. And a pleased smile crept unto her face.

A quick burst of emotion suddenly filled him.

"What right did a commoner have to be so intimate with her highness," Keiki thought furiously. "He was just an ordinary citizen. Even high-ranking servants of the palace are not given an honor such as that! What gives him the right to touch Youko in that manner! This cannot be allowed!"

Meanwhile, Rakushun leaned over, and whispered something in her ear. Youko quickly giggled in reply. Leaning over, she moved closer to whisper some more. Their heads were inches away and they were almost touching. In fact, there lips were just as close!

BAM!

A little explosion blew up the chessboard on the table. The chess pieces ricocheted to the wall, colliding with a loud thud. Keiki's chair was thrown back, and it almost fell over. Meanwhile the stunned faces of the others looked on.

Enki was the first to recover.

"Keiki! What did you do!"

Keiki shook his head, running his hand over his forehead.

"Just a headache… A little dizzy… got a bit off control…" he muttered weakly, slumping over his seat.

"Keiki!" Youko rushed over and touched his forehead. "Are you alright!"

"I-I'm fine…Youko…your highness…" he whispered faintly.

Youko kneeled down, and gazed worriedly at his face.

Enki stood by, and after observing for a few seconds, let out a big sigh.

"There's nothing to worry about, your highness. Our kind does not get sick easily. He's just tired, let him rest."

"Are you sure, Enki?" Youko asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." he answered with a smile. After that, he walked towards the room, and let out a lusty yawn. "I'm gonna go to sleep now." He turned to Youko, and asked, "He'll be fine, your highness. Don't worry anymore." Then he called out to Rakushun who was standing worried beside her.

"Hey Rakushun! Why don't you leave the two for a while? The empress and her kirin can take care of themselves." Rakushun just stood there, mute

Enki sighed, and tried once again. "And I think Keiki REALLY needs some privacy…"

That jolted Rakushun back to his senses. He started to move, and after a few moments, he sighed.

"All right, Youko. Take care of him, all right. I'll just visit you tomorrow." And with a quick consoling smile, he exited the room, leaving Keiki and Youko alone inside the parlor.

"Keiki… how are you feeling?" Youko gently asked.

"Fine… I'm all right now." She noticed that Keiki's voice had cooled off.

Standing up, she began to pick up the scattered pawns beside her. Keiki meanwhile just sat there, his eyes glued to the side.

Finally she spoke up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." he snapped.

She raised an eyebrow. "You sound pretty angry."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, Keiki." she let out, frustrated

"Tell me the reason! Is it because I did something wrong? Did I not act in accordance to custom? Tell me? What's wrong with me!"

"Nothing!" he spat out suddenly, his glinting silver eyes catching hers.

"Then what's the problem?" Youko asked wearily.

"Nothing… It's just that…" Keiki didn't know where to begin.

Then he sighed. "You're not the empress I'm accustomed to…" And he looked away.

Hearing those words, Youko gaped at him for a second, then her face relaxed.

"Keiki…," she smiled. "The Youko you know and the Youko you now see is just the same person..."

She looked away. "Perhaps you think I'm different. But you see… my parents told me, I always act different when I play chess… It's a sort of thing, a place, a game where I can reveal my true emotions, unlike anywhere else… Like today! Tonight! A while ago!  
A while ago I was completely happy… I was happy with Rakushun, with Enki, with you…"

And she gazed back at him.

Keiki couldn't help but gaze back--his eyes running over her grin, her twinkling emerald eyes and the brilliant red hair spilling over her shoulder, while trying to process everything she said. Finally he did. But there was one question left to be answered.

And he couldn't believe himself as he spoke out the words.

"What are you feeling now?"

She grinned.

"Well… why don't we play chess to find out."


End file.
